cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaine Battlebloom
Synopsis Blaine Battlebloom is one of the protagonists in The Enigma. Personality He is a very thoughtful, reckless, and prideful individual. He cares much for his pride and doesn't want to face defeat, if he does he considers the manly approach admitting defeat and complimenting his opponent. Even if he wins, he would congratulate the opponent on making it a fun match, and compliment them on their skills. He scratches his head a lot because of himself believing he has a lion's mane back there. Enigma Blaine's Enigma mark is located on his collarbone, it is a golden ornate tattoo. His Enigma is "Shapeshifting" being able to transform into an animal, creature, object, or mythical creature. He has partial shape-shifting, that will not cover his entire body, and will only resemble the animal and give him their powers, he remains in human form with partial shift. However he has Full-Body Forms that change him into the animal/object completely. His drawback is that the animal he turns to he takes personality of, so with Lion-Form he is more hot-headed and demanding of a battle, considering his own pride too. So some drawbacks may include him seeming dense and such. By touching his forehead he can be knocked out of his animal form forcibly, it matters not what form. Some of his known forms are-- • '''[[Orca Form]]''' Blaine's body is shrouded by a golden light as he mutates into the form of a orca, half of his skin turning black, the other white. This form grants Blaine the ability to breathe underwater, and swim against the current at high speeds. • '''[[Lion Form]]''' Blaine's body is shrouded in a fiery light, he mutates into the lion. His hair growing out in the style of a lion mane is the most noticeable appearance alterer. However the most notable is his prehensile tail. He also has sharp triangular teeth. A bronze light twirls around the teenage boy and covers his entire body from head to toe, no crevice unmarked. Soon the light dematerializes and the boy’s appearance is completely altered. His black hair that is usually short had grew out in a matter of a seconds into a lion’s mane form. His eyes that are usually a lot like a lion’s had become even more of ones. Upon his first spoken word one could easily tell he now had canine teeth that craved the blood of another, and he panted in need of of tearing the enemy’s flesh. Near his waist a flame that resembled a tail took form. Blaine took a simple stride forward, it was very silent, demonstrating his ability of stealth. He sniffs, gaining ability to track anyone. Then holding his hands out in a cross formation, rested in the web of his fingers were needles that could puncture at the same strength of a lion’s claws. Once he realizes the continuously summoning needles were ineffective he swirls the air into his lungs and then releases it in a tornado formation, sending anything in the path of the grand winds into the air. The enemy toggles the lights trying to blind them, his flaming tail grows prehensile, long, and extensive underneath very few light his pupils begin to glow, he gains the ability to see underneath very few light. • '''[[Octopus Form]]''' Blaine grows multiple tentacle-like arms that are violet in color and resemble octopus arms. They also have a watery substance continuously emitting from them. • '''[[Crow Form]]''' Blaine sprouts wings from his shoulderblades and takes flight like crows. • '''[[Crab Form]]''' Blaine equips a scarlet tuxedo with a white undershirt and red tie, his hands disappear and he has two red claws in place of them. • '''[[Panda Form]]''' Blaine's clothing changes to a black and white striped short-sleeve shirt, jeans, and boots. He is granted high jumping and hardly any fall damage. • '''[[Chameleon Form]]''' Blaine changes into a Chameleon, granting him the ability to blend in or camouflage with solid colors. As well for him to detect things from far off places. His appearance alters by all he wears on his body disappearing, and a skintight bodysuit of appearing in place of it, his tongue is naturally out of his mouth, and he sprouts a barbed tail from below his waist. Overall this form gives him more of versatility and an advantage. • '''[[Snake Form]]''' Blaine's skin turns scaly and harder, his tongue having venom stored below it, and his body becoming slippery. Clothes and etc. can be worn with this form, but per side effects they may be affected with slipperiness. • '''[[Girl Form]]''' Blaine takes form of a female, he keeps the same hair color, eye color, and skin tone, but all male disappears and is replaced with feminine body parts. • Addax Form Blaine morphs into an Addax, through his closely cut hair grows long-- twisted horns. His calves grow out to symbolize his enhanced speed, and when adjusting to heat temperatures he can pull out tinted shades, then with cold temperatures he pulls out ski goggles. Depending on the strong temperature he can gain powers according to which he is adjusting to. Full-Body Shapeshifting • '''[[Coyote Form]]''' Blaine morphs into a beige coyote. • [[Phoenix Form|'''Phoenix Form''']] At the feet of the teenager generates a magical seal of the enigmatic beings, a light summons forth from the seal and various strands of the light swarms around the teenager’s body, heavily altering his appearance, a great power releases from Blaine's body, once the light dematerializes it reveals the teen in his regular human body, however... Wings of pure spectrum fire blaze out behind him, and his eyes are fiery-- brighter than the pride of a lion. Now he was a full-fledged phoenix, with the need of pride behind him, the one that consumed him was strength. rapidly growing golden light before revealing a newly materialized Blaine, sparking out from his back were wings of pure flames, and then forming onto his feet were globs of magma. Echoing over his face lingered the presence of a phoenix, and second by second he begun to look more and more like one, fire consuming his body and turning him into a fully-fledged phoenix gradually. • Heightened Speed • In this form Blaine can fly at great speeds. • Great Grip • Blaine's feet are cloaked in a magma essence similar to claws and he can grasp onto someone. • Pegasus Form Beams of light quite literally break through Blaine's body, enigmatically his body shatters into millions of pieces from the power of the light, and in the remains of the boy is a pegasus gracefully standing. • Sea Serpent Form • Alteration : Giant Form! Blaine morphs into a gigantic form of himself with enhanced strength capabilities. • Centaur Form Blaine morphs into a Centaur, a creature with the head, arms, and torso of a man and the body and legs of a horse. • Cerberus Form Blaine morphs into a three-headed dog with fire spirit summoning capabilities. • Chimera Form Part-Lion, Part-Goat, Part-Snake Form • Hydra Form Blaine mutates into a gigantic form, he turns into a serpent that slithers on the earth, but instead with nine-heads and long necks. • Ogre Form Blaine turns into a ravenous creature that is hungry for more strength, it is a complete powerhouse brawn-- with little to no intellect, Blaine in this form is a small midget with rigid teeth and a wooden bat that can fracture a bone easily, he can't speak and instead says "Bah, bah, bah!" • Sphinx Form Blaine turns into a lion humanoid like his regular self, however he locks the desired target into a riddle that must be answered eventually-- or else the targeted dies on the spot, however if the target answers the riddle correctly the technique is rendered null. Sphinx Techniques What can jump higher than a mountain? The answer is: Anything that can jump. Mountains can't jump. The more you take away from it, the larger it becomes. What is it? The answer is: A hole. I'm at the beginning of time and part of past, present and future. I'm part of history, but not of here and now. In a moment you'll find me, if you know what I am. What am I? The answer is: The letter T. I am weightless, but you can see me. Put me in a bucket, and I'll make it lighter. What am I? The answer is: A hole. Die without me, never thank me. Always watching, never speaking. Always lurking, never seen. What am I? The answer is: Air. • Thunderbird Blaine turns into a yellow bird the size of a humanoid that can conjure up thunderbolts. Forced Mutations Blaine's forced mutations are his most powerful mutations, mutations that cannot be activated by the user, but by someone near them saying the word, "Mutate." while grasping the user's head, thumb on chin, and all other fingers pressing on forehead or head. Transform : Sea God Leviathan Form Blaine's body is swallowed by his aura, as he takes form of a gigantic sea creature named Leviathan. Transformation : Fire God Dragon Form Blaine's lion is at it's firing peak, as he takes form of the flaming god of rage, the almighty dragon. Transform : Argentinosaurus Form, King of Old Earth Blaine uses all of his might and takes form of the most gigantic recorded dinosaur, he grows an extensive neck, and a large dinosaur body with a prehensile tail. Transformation : Sword Form Blaine morphs into an ordinary iron/metallic sword with cutting properties, he himself cannot move in this form and leaves it up to his wielder to do so. Transformation : Black Mace Blaine morphs into a heavy-- gigantic battle mace that a strong comrade can wield. Transformation : Battle Axe Blaine morphs into a battle-axe. Transformation : Temporary-Dismemberment Blaine can remove one of his limbs (such as a finger or arm) and use it as a weapon.